


Зависть

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И болезненное принятие жестокой реальности вкупе с разъедающей душу завистью породила в нем до безумия извращенную идею, что стала преследовать его день и ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/gifts).



> Даже ромашки иногда плачут.

Зератул давно уже смирился со своей "темной" сущностью. В конце концов, ему было немало лет, и времени на то, чтобы принять данность, у него было предостаточно. Однако не так давно все годы аутотренинга просто оказались потраченными впустую: желание ощутить свет Кхалы вновь начало преследовать его с тех пор, как он познакомился с Тассадаром.

Несомненно, тамплиер, несмотря на прежние разногласия, оказался очень способным и талантливым учеником, да и просто хорошим другом. Но не только личностые качества молодого вершителя привлекали прелата: объектом искренней зависти Зератула была густая и длинная копна нейронных уз, которой он обладал.

Да, он завидовал ему. Завидовал тому, что располагает такой красотой, что имеет немаленький псионный потенциал (неразим был вынужден признать, что в его подопечном скрывалась куда большая сила, чем в нем самом), что связан с сородичами на гораздо более глубоком уровне, чем простое понимание. Чем больше Зератул смотрел на его, тем яснее становился для него вывод, что чувства, которые он испытывает к вершителю, куда более сильны, чем дружба. Но не менее же ясным было и то, что быть к нему так же близко, как прочие кхалаи, ему не суждено. Иногда он грезил по ночам о единстве с возлюбленным, но, просыпаясь наутро, страдал от того, что это был лишь полубредовый сон, выворачивающий наизнанку все его потаенные желания.

И болезненное принятие жестокой реальности вкупе с разъедающей душу завистью породило в нем до безумия извращенную идею, что стала преследовать его день и ночь.

Он продумал этот план уже довольно давно — с тех самых пор, как их отношения из взаимно враждебных стали взаимно дружескими. Проработал все детали, все действия на случай непредвиденной развязки. Его зависть угрызала его с каждым днем все больше и больше, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что насильно лишать столь способного тамплиера одного из источников его силы будет не то что бессмысленно, но еще и губительно для их замысла по очищению Айура от зергов. Именно по этой причине он и решился на такое, хоть порой от одной только мысли о том, что он способен на подобное, его начинало мутить.

— Послушай... — сказал он как-то ученику, когда тот в очередной раз медитировал, слегка паря над темно-бурым камнем. — Я хочу кое-что показать тебе.

— Так покажи, — с некоторым непониманием отозвался он.

— Ты не понял, — вкрадчиво шепнул Зератул, не сводя пристального взгляда с собранных в хвост нервов. — Я должен сделать это... лично.

— Вот как? — Тассадар приподнял бровь.

— Да. Здесь неподалеку есть пещера, так что пойдем. — Последнее слово он произнес с некоторым нажимом, но тот, кажется, этого не заметил, и, молча спрыгнув с камня, последовал за наставником.

Зератул сдержал обещание — он действительно привел его в заранее примеченный грот, в котором, в отличие от других, было относительно нежарко и даже немного уютно. Тассадар вошел внутрь, остановился и осмотрелся.

— Ты хотел показать мне эту пещеру?

— Вовсе нет, — уже почти торжествующе хохотнул темный и внезапно исчез в клубах темной энергии.

Удивленный кхалай заоборачивался во все стороны, но это ему не помогло: неразим накинулся на него прямо из тени и, ловко повалив на каменистую землю, крепко прижал его своим телом.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, но тут же засмеялся. — Ты же знаешь, у меня еще плохо с реакцией на твою энергию!

— Я заметил.

— Ладно, ты проверил меня, так? Теперь слезай, а то неудобно знаешь ли.

Однако у него были другие планы, и он даже не подумал сдвинуться с места.

— Зератул? — недоумевающе позвал его вершитель.

И в следующую секунду взвыл от того, что был довольно грубо схвачен за хвост из нервов.

— Это ведь твое слабое место, не так ли?

Голос Зератула моментально стал холоднее и суровее самой Пустоты. Такая резкая перемена напугала тамплиера, и несколько секунд он лежал, обмерев от ужаса. За это время неразим успел стянуть с хвоста металлические кольца и еще сильнее вцепиться в самое основание уз, что стало причиной еще одного вопля.

— Что ты...

— О, это же прекрасно — обладать таким сокровищем, правда? — прошипел он, вонзая когти в отростки. — Я всегда хотел вернуться к свету, что дал бы мне возможность быть по-настоящему близким к тем, кого я люблю. Только вот судьба распорядилась иначе...

Темный сжал пальцы еще крепче и не без удовольствия пронаблюдал, как из глаз Тассадара брызнули слезы.

Он был настолько шокирован болью, что не мог выговорить ни слова, а лишь искоса таращился на учителя с неприкрытым непониманием и ужасом.

— Даже не пытайся звать на помощь. Я так просто тебя не отпущу, и даже Кхала твоя будет бесполезна.

С неподдельным удовольствием Зератул принялся перебирать каждый отросток, оттягивая и как можно крепче зажимая кончики. Он проводил по всей длине нерва, царапая когтями черный эпидермис, и порой продирая его насквозь, отчего по стволу тут же стекала мерцающая капелька и испарялась в тяжелом и душном воздухе; он крепко стискивал в кулаке весь пучок и водил рукой то вверх, то вниз, заставляя вновь отдаваться болью и сочиться энергией свежие ранки и наслаждался самим ощущением гладких, упругих уз в своей ладони и жгучим страданием, наполнявшим ауру Тассадара со скоростью горного потока.

Тот, инстинктивно пытаясь выбраться из-под своего мучителя, пытался что-то выговорить, но с каждым новым его движением захлебывался беспрестанными криками. В глазах у вершителя потемнело, голова закружилась, а тело начало трясти мелкой дрожью; сейчас для него не существовало ровным счетом ничего, кроме терзаний, что сейчас причинял ему неразим.

— Да, да... — бормотал себе под нос прелат, вновь впиваясь в корни уз и вновь ловя волну странного возбуждения, что приходила каждый раз, стоили ему что-то сделать с нервами друга.

Словно в трансе, он продолжал издеваться над узами, как вдруг случайно обнаружил, что они стали плотнее и толще, чем до этого. Удивленный, он позволил себе секундную передышку, чтобы попробовать согнуть нервный ствол и убедиться в своей догадке, и в это время едва ли не теряющий сознание вершитель произнес:

— Что же... ты... творишь...

— Молчи! — рявкнул Зератул и сжал кулак так сильно, что из царапин полились струйки энергии, а Тассадар снова прорезал эфир душераздирающим воплем.

Он наконец понял, что за ощущение преследовало его до сих пор. Это было желание, и, не видя поводов ему не потакать, он решил пуститься во все тяжкие и забрать то, что, как он считал, принадлежит ему по праву.

Плотоядно ухмыльнувшись, он одной рукой отвел узы в сторону, а второй откинул с бедер повязку, и, придвинувшись поближе, коленями прижал руки Тассадара к земле и просунул уже заметно набухший член между натянутых отростков.

Слегка притихшему вершителю потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что на сей раз коснулось его израненных нервов. А когда понял, то задергался и заорал с новой силой.

Впрочем, Зератулу только того и надо было.

Он начал двигаться медленно, но будоражащее разум осознание происходящего подстегивало его, и он, не удержавшись, начал ускорять темп, сжимая пальцы на стволах все сильнее и сильнее. Хотя орган был скользким от обильно потекшей смазки, каждое его прикосновение к ссадинам на стволах было крайне болезненным, отчего Тассадар каждый раз содрогался и вскрикивал. Словно одержимый, прелат двигался все более быстро и напористо, натягивал нервы, едва не вырывая их с корнем, что заставляло вершителя еще больше мучиться от боли; казалось, эта эйфория, захлестнувшая Зератула с головой и напрочь отключившая все понимание причин последствий, продолжалась вечность, но наконец он все же достиг своего пика. Тоненькой струйкой полупрозрачное семя стекло с упершегося в плотную ткань нервов члена вниз по стволу; еще несколько капель попало вершителю на лицо.

Слегка придя в себя от столь головокружительных ощущений, темный несколько мгновений смотрел на то, как судороги снедают тело ученика, а затем, собрав пальцами остатки семени на узах, принялся легко растирать его вдоль всей длины отростков.

Когда он закончил и окончательно избавился от накатившего на него дурмана, он увидел, что тамплиер лежит на горячих камнях, свернувшись клубком, и беззвучно плачет, изредка подрагивая плечами. Его аура прожигала весь эфир поблизости полной подавленностью, моральной разбитостью, умоляющим недоумением, горьким разочарованием и самой что ни на есть искренней ненавистью. 

— Как ты мог сделать со мной такое?.. Я верил тебе... доверял... Ты причинил мне столько боли... Уходи же, прямо сейчас... и больше не смей ко мне приближаться... иначе я убью тебя... убью... убью... — словно в горячечном бреду бормотал кхалай, и пальцы его дергались каждый раз, когда он пытался выговорить хоть слово.

Только спустя минуту или две Зератул полностью осознал, что же он натворил. Теперь ему оставалось только медленно сползти по стенке грота и, уткнувшись лицом в колени и схватившись за лоб, поносить себя всеми ругательствами, которые только знал.

Неуемная, черная зависть, что он испытывал, испарилась, но легче ему не стало. Он жаждал всегда быть связанным с Тассадаром так глубоко, как только могла позволить Кхала, но теперь, когда пелена спала с его глаз, он понял, что по собственной глупости утратил бывшую между ними драгоценную близость навсегда.


End file.
